<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Softly, You Fell Me by SuperficialPeasant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802798">Softly, You Fell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperficialPeasant/pseuds/SuperficialPeasant'>SuperficialPeasant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Attentive Husband Alec, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Everything Alec Does Feels Like Magic, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High On Angelic Jizz, Husband Smut, Hyper-Sensitive Magnus, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Married Life, Married Sex, Post-Finale, Rimming, They're So Happy Ugh, Touch-Sensitive Magnus, Wedded bliss, bathtub handjobs, magical side effects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperficialPeasant/pseuds/SuperficialPeasant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping with a job back in New York, Magnus’ senses are left hyper-sensitive until his spellwork can wear off. Alec helps him make the most of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Softly, You Fell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was prompted ages ago by my pal <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/profile">@LynneMonstr</a> on a TMI Tuesday post over on twitter, where she head-cannoned Magnus casting a spell on himself in order to feel out Ley Lines, which ultimately leaves him sensitive - particularly to Alec’s touch - until the spell can wear off. Genius stuff. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to play with magical consequences/side effects, and I felt like writing canon Magnus and Alec post Shadowhunters 3x22. So Husband!Smut. YAY.</p><p>Please forgive this if it gets repetitive. I've had my eyeballs on it for far too long and I just wanted it *makes shooing motions* y'know, off my plate. So I could publish <em>something</em> this year. Enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in Alicante had its perks.</p><p>Being given the position of the first ever High Warlock of Idris had kept Magnus busier than he’d been in decades. But Idris had undergone many changes under Consul Penhallow’s leadership, and for a woman that had everything under control, it meant the majority of Magnus’ work was mostly in redevelopment. Making things more Downworlder friendly. Teaching workshops. Consulting with the Council on legislation. It was a job that didn’t require much in the way of magic, and allowed him to see just how far the Nephilim had evolved for the better. In fact, the only magic he was using outside of re-calibrating wards and building portals were the occasional spells he wielded around the home.</p><p>No end-of-the-world missions. No enemies to fight. No exhausting Upper Eastside clientele throwing money at him and demanding the impossible. He may be busier, but he also hasn’t felt this rested in years.</p><p>However, having worked and resided in the same place for so long had tied him to New York in unseen ways. Not soon after making the move to Alicante with Alec, Warlocks across central Manhattan had begun to fall ill. Nothing more serious than a seasonal flu, but for a community of immortals usually impervious to sickness, it had caused enough of a panic that Lorenzo Rey - his New York successor - had requested his help. And with nothing but portals, wards and magically popping corn in his immediate future, Magnus was happy to take his magic for the blowout ride it desperately needed.</p><p>New York’s ley lines had experienced issues months earlier during Lilith’s attempt to corrupt them, and following Alec and Magnus’ success in stabilizing them, Magnus had built wards against anything trying to gain access again. Those had gradually weakened in his absence, causing an energy bleed somewhere in the lines and leaving many of New York’s magical residents on the lethargic side. Magnus had meant to have Lorenzo re-calibrate them, but he’d been too preoccupied with the fight against Lilith...and then the Owl, and Jonathan, and his own father, and <em> Edom.</em> And then he’d been so wrapped up in enjoying the wonders of newlywed joy and building a life with his wonderful husband that he’d completely forgotten to mention it.</p><p>An <em> aisthēsis </em> spell hadn’t been the ideal choice, but it was one he knew well and it had been the quickest way to get the job done. Upon casting the spell upon himself, he’d used his enhanced senses to feel out the source of the bleed - which, unfortunately for both his nose and his favourite pair of italian leather boots, had led him into the smelly underbelly of New York. With Lorenzo’s re-calibrated wards firmly in place, he’d returned to Alicante with a pulsing migraine, a sheepish apology and an agreement to attend Lorenzo’s upcoming gala.</p><p>An agreement he had no intention of honoring, because another perk to living in Alicante was being married to a busy, popular, high-ranking Shadowhunter official. Which meant his chances of actually attending the kind of snobbish social monstrosity Lorenzo liked to call a gala were very, very slim. Kindled friendship or not.</p><p>It’s not until he's stepping through his portal into the peaceful confines of home that the spell’s extrasensory effects begin to shift gears.</p><p>Gone is New York's teeth-grinding noise. Its cornea-searing midday sun mutes to the pink hues of Idris' burgeoning sunset. Its polluted stench fades mercifully in his nostrils, replaced with a plethora of newer, cleaner but no less powerful scents. </p><p>He can smell the blossom trees all the way from Alicante's town square. Coffee and bacon from breakfast. The remnants of cologne and toothpaste and mouth rinse in the bathroom from earlier this morning. His morning shower, now dry on the walls, is fresh to his nose as if he'd taken another not five minutes ago. He smells the mustiness of his closet, barely perceptible to his usual senses, but it makes him grimace enough that he sends a small cleansing spell in there to freshen it up.</p><p>But mostly, like a soft, warm blanket across the apartment, he smells his husband.</p><p>Alec's scent is layered everywhere. In the kitchen, from cooking numerous meals. The bathroom, from his impeccable grooming habits. The living room, where he rests after a hard day of work, or spends evenings curled up on the couch with him. The bedroom in particular, where he sleeps and stretches across the sheets and makes love with him.</p><p>But it's far more than a scent. It's a feeling. A presence. Something almost touchable that seeps into Magnus' skin like a perfect summer sunshine. He feels Alec around him, <em> inside </em> him, on his tongue and in his chest and through his ears like music. A heaven song, light and delicate and made of pure, unfiltered bliss.</p><p>He can feel Alec's <em> happiness </em> imprinted in the walls of their home. The sweet essence of his angelic power, cloaking every surface like sparkling gold.</p><p>Magnus sinks down onto the couch just to take it all in, letting it soak him from head to toe until he's so overwhelmed that surprised, joyous tears are rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>It’s not the first <em> aisthēsis </em> spell he’s ever cast, and certainly not the first he’s ever used upon himself. But they are tricky to control, trickier to withstand, and the effects linger for longer than they’re often welcome. As a much younger Warlock, he’d taken his heightened senses to parties and balls, intending to relish in curvy, seductive women in fine silk dresses and lusty men doused in cigar smoke and expensive drink. But he’d learned quickly how dangerous that could be - to be so vulnerable and lost in sensation with someone he didn’t know or trust, that he was unable to defend himself against should he need to.</p><p>Age and wisdom have given him a better handle on it, but he's made a solid point of either staying in, avoiding everyone or sleeping it off ever since. It’s not worth the risk to his personal safety. Definitely not worth sullying his reputation over. Not when he has an eternity to live down the embarrassment if it all goes horribly wrong.</p><p>But now he has Alec. His <em> husband</em>. Someone who loves him so completely that Magnus can feel it in every surface of their home. Someone who considers Magnus’ safety and comfort his personal responsibility.</p><p>He never knew being under the effects of an <em> aisthēsis </em> spell could be quite like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time Alec arrives for the evening, he’s got himself under better control.</p><p>The lights are dimmed, and he’s placed a couple of basic sound-proofing and scent-proofing spells on the building’s exterior to help the headache caused by the drone and sickly sweetness of Alicante. He’s settled in quietly to cut vegetables for dinner, trying not to fixate on the fascinating textures and heightened smells of zucchini and stainless steel. Or the quiet buzzing of every electronic appliance in the kitchen, intent on slowly driving him mad.</p><p>He hears his husband’s long, light strides before he even reaches the door, and then he <em> feels </em>him, has to take a moment to steady himself when his presence brings a bunch of new sensations into the apartment. The grind of leather shoes and the crisp tap of soles on the foyer floor. Then the muted thud of carpet softening footsteps. Scents of Alicante’s blossoms wafting from his jacket as he hangs it up. Evening dew on his hair. Cologne on his skin and coffee on his breath and dried marinara sauce on his shirt from a mishap at lunch. Magnus steels himself against the onslaught as the sensations grow closer, and he slaps on a smile when Alec finally appears from around the corner.</p><p>His husband smiles back, exhausted from his busy day but clearly happy to see him.</p><p>“Hey you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Magnus replies, leaning up to receive the light peck his husband drops onto his mouth. Alec carries on into the kitchen, unaffected and unaware as he rolls his sleeves up to help. Meanwhile, Magnus grips the edge of the counter because his knees suddenly feel too non-existent to hold him up.</p><p>Alec follows his instructions while they make dinner together, heating oil in a pan and browning chicken, onions and garlic as he answers questions about his day. Magnus uses an incredible amount of brain power in trying to be present and cut the remaining zucchini and cilantro without taking a finger off, and his odd silences prompt Alec to ask if he’s okay. One of his large, warm hands comes up to rest on the back of Magnus’ neck, thumb brushing back and forth to comfort him. No different to how he usually does.</p><p>But <em>Magnus</em> is the one who is different, and he isn’t braced for it, so it hits him with the force of lightning, forking through his torso in little tendrils of pleasure. His body grows taut and tense beneath Alec’s hand, and he abruptly drops his knife, leaving it to clatter against the cutting board. Biting back a <em>moan</em>.</p><p>Butterflies are suddenly rampant in his stomach, more intense than any other moment has Alec provoked them. He draws a deep breath in through his nose and out from his lips, fingers tight once again on the counter’s edge.</p><p>A slow-dawning concern begins in Alec’s eyes as he checks for blood, assuming the worst. Which isn’t what Magnus wanted at all, “Are you okay?”</p><p>He wants to tell him. He has no real reason not to. He’s just not entirely sure how to explain or what he wants to do about it. He can barely think clearly enough to make the attempt. So instead, he quickly slinks away from his husband’s touch in search of coconut milk, trying not to stumble over his own wobbly legs</p><p>Alec tries again, “Magnus?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Can you add the rice?”</p><p>“Sure,” he dutifully complies, peering over at him curiously when he returns to the counter, “Did something happen in New York?”</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary,” he presents Alec a measured smile, if only to help ease his worries, “New York’s Warlock community will be back to their perky selves in no time. Oh, and your sister wants to know if we’re still on for Sunday.”</p><p>The over-explanation barely satisfies the questions Magnus knows his husband has, because Alec is both observant and smart. But dangling the subject of family dinner distracts him enough that he graciously allows the matter to pass. For now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eating dinner is a lesson in restraint.</p><p>Alec eats like every forkful is a blessing, scooping coconut rice from every edge of his plate so he leaves none to waste. He’s a buzzing ball of contentment beside him at the dinner table, and his energy pours into the space between them so relentlessly that Magnus grows dizzy from it.</p><p>But soon Alec notices Magnus’ half eaten dinner and the wine glass of plain water he’s slowly sipping on. And he’s no longer willing to let it go, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?”</p><p>Magnus rubs at his temple, feigning another smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “Just a bit of a headache.”</p><p>His husband is very serious when he answers, “You don’t get headaches, Magnus.”</p><p>Alec stares into his eyes, searching anxiously for the barest hint that he’s bending the truth. It makes Magnus feel absolutely awful, because the last time he’d hidden his suffering, it had resulted in Alec having to perform life saving chest compressions on him. They’d both been through so much since then that they hadn’t spoken too much about it, but Magnus is well aware it had traumatized Alec in a way that wasn’t easily fixed.</p><p>So he decides to come clean, before Alec assumes the worst.</p><p>“You know Lorenzo and I had to recalibrate those wards around the ley lines,” he explains, and Alec nods, listening carefully, “Well, in order to find the energy bleed, I cast a spell on myself in order to feel it out, so we could correct it. Unfortunately, that spell takes a while to wear off. So, light, smells, sounds, taste. Touch. Energy. It’s all very...loud. I’m having trouble concentrating.”</p><p>Alec shifts forward in his seat, immediately reaching for Magnus’ hand. The warm, pleasant tingles his fingers create on Magnus’ palm cause an involuntary shiver through his shoulders.</p><p>His husband - bless him - thoughtfully lowers and quietens his voice, “So, you have a headache because you can feel everything?”</p><p>Magnus winces, “Less of a headache, more of a...chronic case of befuddlement.”</p><p>Alec tugs both of Magnus’ hands into his comforting grip, gently squeezing and rubbing. His touch does absolutely nothing to help, but it does rob the attention away from his other senses. Every nerve in his body hones in on the sensation of his husband’s thumb drifting back and forth across his knuckles - slow and meticulous and powerful enough that it makes his cock stir in his trousers.</p><p>“---Magnus?”</p><p>He looks up into Alec’s eyes, “Hmm?”</p><p>“I asked if there’s anything I can do,” Alec repeats himself, bright eyed and intense, his worried frown only creasing between his brows, “How can I help?”</p><p>Magnus swallows hard. He struggles to keep his eyes open, because Alec’s voice is soft and sensual, and it massages his insides from earlobe to stomach. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and gets another wave of Alec’s cologne, musky and pleasant in his nostrils. He follows his nose to where the scent is warm on Alec’s collarbone and breathes him in, nuzzling into his skin. He can almost taste the rose and cedarwood notes on his tongue. His mouth waters.</p><p>“Um. Magnus?”</p><p>He sits back, gives his head a weak shake, “Sorry. You were saying?”</p><p>Alec tightens his grip on his hands, “<em>Are you okay?</em>”</p><p>“I’m fine,” he promises, glancing at his husband’s neck, “Which cologne is that?”</p><p>In his confusion, Alec attempts to look at his own neck for the answer. It proves both impossible and wildly adorable, “Uh...the one you bought me. The Versace.”</p><p>Magnus hums approvingly. Alec gives him his usual suspicious side glance, the one he uses when he hasn’t got a clue what Magnus is doing but loves him all the same.</p><p>“Can you answer my questions now?” he asks.</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>Alec nudges his dinner plate aside to rest his elbows on the table, and he cocoons Magnus’ hands in his, as if to protect them, “Have you been through this before?”</p><p>“A few times, yes.”</p><p>“And how do you usually cope?”</p><p>Magnus smiles, feeling his husband’s love permeate the air between them. He may be in a sorry state, but he’s never been luckier to be where he is right now, “I usually barricade myself in a room for a few days. Wait it out.”</p><p>Alec nods, glancing around for his cellphone, “Let’s do that. I’ve got a few days leave owing, I’m sure the office---”</p><p>“That’s not necessary.”</p><p>His husband gives him a stern look, reciting their wedding vows like he’d made a blood oath instead, “In sickness and in health, right?”</p><p>“It’s hardly a sickness,” Magnus assures him, “Merely an inconvenience---”</p><p>“I’m not leaving you,” Alec replies firmly, but hesitation soon finds him, “Unless...am I making it worse?”</p><p>Magnus tightens his hold on Alec’s fingers, sighing deeply when they begin stroking him again, “<em>Never</em>.”</p><p>He watches his husband’s beautiful, big hands caress and comfort, as if they sense his need for it. Magnus flexes his fingers, turning his hands over, and when Alec begins to knead the meat of his thumbs and the flesh of his palms, Magnus lets his eyes slide shut. A moan rumbles on his lips.</p><p>“Magnus.”</p><p>“<em>Hmm</em>.”</p><p>“You’re worrying me.”</p><p>“<em>Hmm? </em>”</p><p>Alec’s hands abruptly disappear, and Magnus whines high in his throat, eyes snapping open.</p><p>His husband stares down at his hands like they’re the source of the problem, then gives him an apologetic look, making some sort of connection.</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t realize.”</p><p>Magnus reaches over to reclaim them, and Alec watches warily as Magnus brings them carefully to his jaw, molding Alec’s fingers to his skin. His touch is warm and electric, a low buzz of energy that penetrates to his bones. Magnus takes a moment to absorb it, enjoy it, rest in it, rubbing his cheeks mindlessly against Alec’s palms. Heat pools in his groin, in his chest and in his toes, and he sighs again. Dreamily. Wanting.</p><p>Alec’s concern shifts to surprise as he observes him. He tests gentle, slow sweeps of his thumbs across Magnus’ cheeks, along the shape of his eyebrows, his nose, cataloging each shift in Magnus’ expression with wonder. Magnus closes his eyes, getting lost in the tingle of Alec’s thumb as it traces the line of his lips - right to left along the top, dipping along the bow, then right to left along the bottom, so slow and light that Magnus opens his mouth to chase it.</p><p>Somewhere in the haze, Magnus drops the glamour from his eyes, too unfocused to keep it in place. The feel of Alec’s touch immediately intensifies once he’s no longer making the effort, and when he reopens his eyes to catch a glimpse of his husband’s handsome face, Alec gives off a strange, strangled noise.</p><p>“Magnus,” he breathes, “---you’re pupils are <em> huge</em>.”</p><p>Magnus isn’t phased. He’s too busy inside the soft singing of his own skin, almost swaying in his seat. He simply wants more, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Alec’s eyes shift to Magnus’ lips, and then he’s carefully leaning in until their mouths touch gently. It’s so light and barely there, but Magnus feels it bubble up inside him. Like soda fizz. Like butterflies in chaos. Like Alec’s very fingers have reached into his stomach and tickled him. Magnus’ breath gusts out, lungs struggling to fill. All the excitement seems to have thrown his body into survival mode, because he starts sucking down air like he’s out of it, blood pumping through his limbs like it doesn’t know where to go.</p><p>When Alec pulls back, Magnus is shivering, panting quietly into the short space separating their mouths. Lips parted, eyes closed. Lost in the harmonious roar of his body. It takes a moment for him to even remember where he is.</p><p>“My god,” Alec breathes, thumbs moving on Magnus’ cheeks like he means to wake him up, “You’re really in it, aren’t you?”</p><p>Magnus curls his fingers into Alec’s shirt, warmth and scent assaulting what senses he has left. He nuzzles forward blindly, seeking another kiss, “<em>More</em>.”</p><p>Alec kisses him again, a more insistent press. Magnus’ hands go up around his neck, rubbing the soft skin and the tiny, invisible fuzz across his nape. They travel further until he’s taking fistfuls of Alec’s dark, thick hair, and then he’s combing through it obsessively, fascinated by the silkiness between his fingers, warm where it meets his skull. </p><p>All the smells of him - coffee, dinner, cologne, sandalwood shampoo, the deep, woodsy scent of decades-old office furniture - come attached to feelings and memories. Small, daily moments they share that Magnus holds sacred. They assault his senses all at once, until his chest feels too full to carry, and he starts spiraling apart beneath the impact, forgetting where he ends and begins. Every previous experience beneath this spell had made him hold back out of fear. But Alec is so overwhelmingly made of love and happiness and all the things that make Magnus feel whole. And he isn’t afraid of this. Only eager to be immersed deeper.</p><p>He spreads his knees, shifts forward, vaguely aware he’s at the edge of his seat. He’s hard and throbbing in his trousers, straining desperately toward Alec like a flower curving toward the sun, so he’s relieved when Alec hefts him up with a grunt to sit and straddle his thighs. Alec’s arms come around him like they were made to hold him, and Magnus gives a pleased huff against his lips as his body molds perfectly inside his embrace. Then Alec grips him by the back of the neck and deepens their kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Then he <em> really </em> can’t think.</p><p>His head becomes white noise, leaving his body to primal instinct. He can feel the rigid groove of his husband’s cock under him, and he rubs shamelessly over it as he grinds himself against Alec’s hard, muscular belly, attempting to relieve the insistent ache between his legs. He becomes a sinuous, heated thread of energy, floating and twisting on the ecstasy as it fills him to the brim. One of Alec’s hands rides low on his ass, drawing him tighter against him, and then every little pleasure Magnus feels inside makes a mad dash toward his cock. Looking for a way to release.</p><p>And it does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he comes to, he finds himself pressed in the secure circle of his husband’s arms. Trembling from head to toe. Lungs aching. Cock pulsing its aftershocks in the wet heat of his trousers. When he has enough strength to lift his head, he sees the mess of Alec’s hair, ravaged by desperate fingers. His shirt is open, missing buttons, half peeled over one of his broad, muscled shoulders. His mouth is pink and plump, brutalized. Cheeks flushed. Pupils blown out. He looks almost as wrecked as Magnus feels.</p><p>“I…” Alec tries to form words. And fails, “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Magnus steadies himself on Alec’s panting chest, shivering at the huskiness in his voice. He sinks back down into another frenzied kiss, sucking at Alec’s mouth as he tries to catch his breath. Desire anew like he hasn’t just spent himself in his pants like a pubescent boy.</p><p>Alec’s hands make deft work of Magnus’ waistcoat and shirt, tugging them from him and throwing them to pile on the floor. Then Alec’s hands meet his naked torso, and Magnus’ skin grows tingly all over, forming goosebumps. It only intensifies as Alec begins a slow, thorough exploration along his back, hungrily mapping his dips and swells with greedy fingers. Magnus gasps and hugs himself to him, so lightheaded he feels as though he’s falling. And Alec holds him tight, his warm, soft mouth deliciously travelling the curve of Magnus’ neck and jaw.</p><p>“Magnus?” His husband murmurs gently, “Want me to stop?”</p><p>Magnus <em> doesn’t </em>want him to stop, but forming a sentence to say so is near impossible. He gazes down at Alec imploringly, unable to do little more than shake his head and whimper half sounds.</p><p>His husband shifts to cup his jaw instead, waiting for their breathing to slow, “How about I run you a bath, hmm? A nice, calming bath. We can try and talk some more. Come on.”</p><p>“I c---can’t---”</p><p>“<em>Shhhh shh shh shhh</em>. Just breathe,” Alec coaxes him gently, lifting, hands under the thighs Magnus wraps around him, “I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clarity begins to find him as he sits on the bathtub’s edge.</p><p>Alec fusses around him, running the taps, testing the water with his hand to ensure it’s the temperature he likes. He opens the jars and bottles of scented oils and salts Magnus usually enjoys, but then removes them entirely from the bathroom when he sees how quickly they overwhelm his senses. Magnus hums mindlessly to himself as Alec helps to undress him, giving himself back over to his husband’s delicious proximity. He nuzzles close, rubbing his cheek along Alec’s jaw, breathing in the smell of his strong, warm neck. His ears buzz pleasantly at the sound of Alec’s soft, murmuring voice, comforting him.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” his husband says, the backs of his fingers sliding slow and purposefully along his naked hips, “Whatever you need.”</p><p>Magnus feels Alec's mouth pressing a kiss to his forehead, and the sensation stirs a new warmth in his belly, one that tumbles him forward into his arms. His naked body meets the crisp silk of Alec’s shirt and the smooth polyester blend of his trousers, and he tips his face up for his husband’s next kiss, sighing as the textures embrace him.</p><p>Alec kisses him softly, adoringly, but Magnus’ aroused impatience soon corrupts it into something heavy, so heavy that Alec soon renders him a gasping, shaking mess against the bathroom wall. Magnus pants between their searching mouths, moaning and rubbing himself along the solid tower of muscle his husband is, and he rides the line of Alec’s thigh until the sparks of hot, white pleasure travelling the length of his spine double and burst, until his lungs are clawing for air and he’s crying out helplessly. His body seizes, then unclenches in increments as the rush recedes to haziness.</p><p>Alec groans incredulously against his neck, a hand cradling the back of his head, “You...<em>again?</em>"</p><p>Magnus merely moans as an answer, the musky scent of Alec’s arousal already creating a fresh wave of desire within him. Alec takes the brief pause to hoist him up and lower him into the bathtub with care, arms supporting Magnus’ back and knees. As soon as his body enters the hot water, Magnus’ insides turn to goo, sinking and relaxing as another moan shudders from his lips. The water engulfs him to the neck and leaves him feeling bodiless, blissfully muting his heightened sense of touch. He’s barely aware of time or space, doesn’t know how many minutes pass by. But then he begins to feel that same familiar happiness, like a beam of morning sunlight on his face, and he opens his eyes to see where it’s coming from.</p><p>Alec stares back at him silently, expression soft and wondrous, arms folded casually on the tub’s edge. Looking like a man having just fallen in love all over again.</p><p>He smiles, “Better?”</p><p>Magnus lolls his head against the porcelain, feeling tingly and energized beneath his husband’s warm gaze. Being out of Alec’s arms is no improvement, but being the center of his attention right now feels like he’s bathing in a perfect glow, so he answers an affirmative all the same, “Hmm.”</p><p>Alec watches him for several moments, reaching a hand forward to pick stray strands of hair away from his forehead. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you like this,” he murmurs, thumb shifting to hover over Magnus’ bottom lip, “I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>Magnus can barely concentrate with the promise of Alec’s touch merely a breath away, but he focuses long enough to see the uncertainty on his face. He knows his husband would just as graciously bathe him and tuck him into bed to sleep it off, without hesitation or questions asked. But it’s not even close to being what Magnus wants, and Alec is clearly concerned about the spell muddling his ability to say no, should he need to.</p><p>So he takes a slow, careful breath and focuses, forming the simplest sentences he can manage in his head before verbalizing each one.</p><p>“I trust you,” he confesses wholeheartedly, bringing Alec’s hand down into the water, “Make love to me. For as long as I can stand it.”</p><p>He directs that hand to where he needs it most, where he's throbbing between his legs. And when Alec's long, warm fingers wrap around him, Magnus moans and unfurls his body to accommodate him.</p><p>He gives himself over to the pleasure, rolling sinuously beneath Alec's careful, curious ministrations. The strange, almost phantom-like feeling of Alec's hand stroking him beneath the water has the nerves in his thighs twitching, his fingers tightening where they're embedded in Alec's shirt. His body's instinct is to curl in on itself, to trap Alec's hand where it is. But what's left of his will greedily fights to keep him spread and accessible, to invite more sensation should it come. He moans helplessly, pulling tighter on Alec's shirt until his fingers ache, his next orgasm growing in a show, frustrating tension that feels exhausting but too good not to chase.</p><p>He's vaguely aware of Alec moving away, and he peels his eyes open in time to see his husband, still dressed in his expensive, passion-rustled work suit, climb into the bathtub with him - pants, socks, his open shirt like curtains billowing around his washboard abs. The bathwater bursts over the tub's edges as he sinks down before him, but Magnus hardly cares. All thought goes out the window when Alec arranges Magnus' legs over his thighs and smooths both of his large, perfect hands onto Magnus' cock.</p><p>His brain goes numb under the steady pace of his husband's hands, until the trajectory of his orgasm sprints zero to sixty in three panting breaths. His hips mindlessly rise to meet them, chasing that elusive climax, though they stutter when he feels the tickle of a finger slide behind, stroking the crease of his ass. The unspoken <em> yes </em> in his chest is booming and desperate, and it's as that long, thick finger gently burrows inside him that his orgasm finally, powerfully breaks free.</p><p>He comes <em> loudly</em>, as if the orgasm itself is being dragged out of his lungs. Alec only stops when Magnus pushes at his arms, and then he’s cowering away to be a curled up, shivering mess against the porcelain. He tries to catch his breath and clear the fog of his thoughts, holding onto the tub's edge like he might float away.</p><p>"Magnus? Are you okay?"</p><p>He hums in response, both to assure Alec and because the vibration helps to ground him. His husband gives him the space to recover, even though Magnus can sense how much he wants to soothe him by touch. He presses one set of toes to Alec's knee, just to connect, and Alec immediately palms the top of his foot, simply holding as not to overwhelm him. Time and silence allows the rush in his body to die to a low buzz, and he takes a long, deep breath before opening his eyes.</p><p>The visible concern on Alec's face threatens to ruin how utterly <em> incredible </em>he feels.</p><p>He reaches his tired arms out, hoping to convey what he wants without words. Alec, his handsome, wonderful worry-bug of a soulmate, helps pull him up, and then Magnus finds himself wrapped securely in his strong embrace. He clings as tightly as he can, hoping in his continued silence that Alec understands how appreciated he is, how powerfully Magnus’ body is singing for him. And he sighs deeply against his husband's shoulder, tension bleeding away the longer he’s held.</p><p>Alec leans back just enough to see his face, then strokes the knuckle of an index finger gently over Magnus' clammy, flushed cheek. </p><p>His husband stares into his golden demon eyes, looking wounded, "<em>God</em>, you're beautiful."</p><p>Magnus presses forward with a kiss to thank him, but the touch of Alec's soft, welcoming lips makes him crave more all over again. He shifts to straddle him so quickly that Alec's big, warm hands clamber along his back to steady him. Alec emits a surprised <em> oof </em> in the cavern of Magnus' mouth, but it's soon followed up with an enthusiasm that leaves Magnus' answering moan mangled in his throat.</p><p>He's not sure how long he kisses his husband hard in the middle of their bathtub, but somewhere between removing Alec's water logged shirt and building toward his next orgasm, Magnus finds himself tossed unceremoniously onto their bed. Alec keeps kissing him in slow, deep drags as he struggles to push his soaked pants and boxers down his own legs. Meanwhile, Magnus ruts against his husband's gloriously wet, naked body, mindlessly seeking the delicious friction of him as it stirs pleasure after pleasure.</p><p>Alec yanks the embroidered duvet out from under him, until it's just them tangled together on luxurious silk sheets. Magnus barely gets a moment to enjoy the exquisiteness of all that cool silk on his damp skin, because he's soon pushed over onto his stomach, rough in a way he likes sometimes. He barely gets to enjoy that too, because his attention gets drawn away by his husband's hot mouth, taking a purposeful journey down the length of his back. </p><p>Then <em> new </em>pleasure begins. Alec's tongue strokes inside him, over and over again, tightening all the little coils in his body until his toes curl. He's so caught off guard by the intensity of it that he comes again between one whimper and the next, neither sound giving him away. Alec doesn't stop, simply pushes Magnus' knees up the bed until he's half crouched, and dives deeper. When Magnus comes again, it’s with a hand tight in Alec's hair, riding his husband's mouth with a guttural scream.</p><p>He collapses to catch his breath again, skin twitching beneath the patient, pleased kisses Alec peppers back up his spine. Magnus feels him lower his weight over him until all their angles and nooks fit seamlessly together, and he sighs in bliss, feeling Alec's happiness on his skin, the perfect throb in his limbs, the loving kiss Alec places behind his ear.</p><p>His husband rubs a couple of wet fingers at the center of him, sounding just as blissed out when Magnus cants his hips back, wanting them inside, "Feel good?"</p><p>Magnus whines as those fingers tease, then gasps when one finally slides in, straight to the knuckle.</p><p>Alec kisses his shoulder blades, working Magnus to the rhythm of his breathing. In, and out. Inhale, and exhale. He adds another finger, gives a few pumps, then grinds them deep, curling, massaging the sensitive muscle around them. It gets to be so much that Magnus fists the sheets, going taut all over. </p><p>"Come on," Alec encourages, voice low and sexy in his ear. Magnus whimpers helplessly when Alec starts using his whole hand to grind him into the mattress, and he comes again, seeing stars, squeezing around Alec's fingers, "That's it. I've got you."</p><p>He doesn't get time to recover before Alec pulls out and rolls him back over. His husband bends his legs up around his waist, and Magnus sees the intentions in those eyes, sees how crazed and overwhelmed his enjoyment has made him.</p><p>"Need to be in you," Alec tells him, kisses him, leaning his warm forehead between Magnus' brows. He takes a deep, shuddered breath, "Take me in you."</p><p>Magnus does, hands pulling him in at his hips, and he drops his head back with a groan as Alec surges inside. They work through the initial first thrusts together, and then Alec fucks him with long, deep strokes, body thundering against him. Magnus holds tight, fingertips leaving pressure marks on his husband's back. And he comes embarrassingly fast - at the pleasure, the passion, the sensual, brute force Alec chooses to love him with.</p><p>His husband settles onto his elbows and slows back down, moving with the ebbs and flows of Magnus' pleasure. Building him back up until he crests, then starting anew. Giving and giving as Magnus submits to the will of his body, taking blindly what Alec offers.</p><p>He's aware of the moment Alec comes, releasing inside him with a drowsy breathlessness that would have Magnus cradling him close on any other day. Except now it sets off an unexpected chain reaction of sensations, things that feel like a million flowers breaking open in bloom, and fireworks exploding across a clear night sky, and the thundering of waves crashing against rock, all intermingled beneath his skin, wrapped in a heavenly, white glow. As Alec pours into him, so does his love, his contentment, and everything that makes him magical. And it sends Magnus higher, into a vast euphoria. </p><p>All of the little details disappear. He becomes energy, stardust, atoms spread across the universe. He feels the air, the earth, life essence in every form. He is in the evening dew and the night breeze and the beads of warm sweat shimmering on his husband's skin. He is everything and everywhere at once. A pulsing ball of essence scattered across time.</p><p>Over and over again he gets wonderfully lost, careening high with every new orgasm, both his and Alec's. He thinks he weeps at the beauty of it. And throughout it all, Alec holds him with the ferocity and tenderness of his love. Just as Magnus knew he would.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he opens his eyes, it's to a perfect morning stillness. Alec's broad chest rises and falls, soft and rhythmic beneath his cheek, heartbeat strong and steady. His fingertips trail back and forth softly on Magnus' shoulder, leaving tendrils of pleasure on his skin. He's waiting for him to return, it seems, patient and loving as always. Magnus enjoys the reminder of how lucky he is, so much that he sighs and snuggles himself closer along his husband's warm side, sliding a leg over his thigh.</p><p>Alec tightens his arms around him, humming his own contentment, "Morning.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Feeling okay?"</p><p>"Amazing," he confesses, nestling closer still, pressing his soft cock against Alec's hip. It feels wonderful to be warm and naked and supported, caught between the sleepiness of rest and the distant, sated arousal of recent love making. He still feels everything around him, though the intensity of it has waned. Enough that he can think a little clearer.</p><p>"I know it was hardly my doing," Alec murmurs into his hair, and Magnus can hear his dreamy grin as much as he can feel his incredulous satisfaction, "but my ego is the size of <em> Idris </em>right now."</p><p>Magnus gives a tired, slurring cascade of chuckles, then squeezes him tighter just to feel all the delightful little movements of Alec's body when he begins to laugh with him.</p><p>"As well it should," Magnus tells him once they've settled, enjoying the tickle of Alec's chest hair on his hands, "I could feel everything, but nothing felt as good as you."</p><p>"What was it like?”</p><p>“Indescribable,” he whispers, tipping his face up where he rests on Alec’s chest. Closing his eyes when Alec presses his lips to his forehead, “I think I felt heaven every time you came in me. Pearly gates and all.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. Must be something in your…” Magnus glances down at his husband’s groin, “...angelic offerings.”</p><p>Alec laughs abruptly, breathy and boyish and charmed. The sound of it makes the room sparkle like diamonds.</p><p>“I’ll admit it got a bit much at times. But everything you made me feel was perfect. <em> You </em> were perfect.”</p><p>Alec asks curiously, “What did I feel like?"</p><p>Magnus takes a moment to find the right words, because hanging in the very air of their home is everything his husband is. Loyal, passionate, fierce, gentle, and all of Magnus’ favourite things at once, multiplied infinitely. He’s always known how much Alec loves him, because there’s never been a day that Alec hasn’t let him feel the undeniable truth of it. But Magnus had never known how endless that love was, or how vibrant and pure its happiness.</p><p>And that means so much more than he’d expected. Because he’s loved many in his long life, but love and happiness was hardly ever the same thing.</p><p>“You are full of joy, my love. For yourself. For me. For our lives together,” he tells Alec, flushing with affection when Alec snuggles him tighter, “You fell me.”</p><p>Alec smiles a quiet, touched smile, both beautiful and proud. Magnus can barely handle the bright, unfiltered essence of him beaming around their bedroom, so completely unbound that he laughs to keep from crying again. He rolls onto his husband to distract himself - his husband who is tired and unapologetically spent from tending to him all night - and kisses him ever so gently, teasingly, until Alec’s hands are pressing his head down toward him for something more passionate.</p><p>“I think I’d like to have you again,” Magnus murmurs when their lips finally part, gasping when Alec unexpectedly pushes back inside him, “But I know you’re tired.”</p><p>“<em>Shadowhunter</em>,” Alec shrugs, like it’s answer enough. And they both grin.</p><p>When Alec lifts up for another kiss and begins a delicious, welcome rhythm, Magnus meets him halfway.</p><p>Love, magic, joy and all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>